<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Royal Object by Sybil_Persephone_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897718">A Royal Object</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon'>Sybil_Persephone_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hydra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, and she's strange's girlfriend, loki and thor have a sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Odinsdottir was separated from her family when she was 8 thanks to a HYDRA experiment. After having been with them for 19 years, they no longer have any use for her, and she’s sold to a certain wizard who turns out to be more than she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Original Female Characters, Loki &amp; Original Female Characters, Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s), Thor &amp; Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure father won't be too angry at us, Loki?" </p><p>The raven haired boy smiled at his younger sister, nudging her with his elbow.  "Of course not, Aurora. The worst he shall do is lecture us on our behavior," he glanced around the corner, seeing their unsuspecting brother walking in their direction, "He's coming, get ready."</p><p>Aurora nodded, gathering some of the water from the nearby lake into a floating ball between her two straining palms. Loki himself glowed slightly as he transformed himself into a garden snake, slithering along the bridge towards Thor.</p><p>The unsuspecting blond picked up the green snake, admiring it. He'd always had an affinity for animals, and snakes were no exception. In the blink of a human eye, Loki had turned back into himself and stabbed his brother.</p><p>It wasn't a deep cut, it only grazed their Thor's pale skin, just the way they had planned. "Brother!" he exclaimed, "Whatever was that for?"</p><p>Aurora took her bottom lip between her teeth as she sent the ball of water in their direction, dropping it when Loki had jumped out of the way. She laughed as she came out from behind the walls, walking up to her siblings. "You should've seen your face Thor."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "You aren't funny. Father will hear of this!" He huffed, blond hair swinging behind him as the three of them walked back to the palace, making a detour to grab some food from the village.</p><p>As the eight year olds walked along the , the ground shook, and a bright light beamed beside the bridge, coming from one of the other planets - Earth. </p><p>Aurora stumbled, falling to the ground and towards the edge of the bridge. She hung onto the side by the tips of her fingers, and whilst Thor went to find Heimdall for help, Loki desperately held onto her. "Don't let go! Thor's getting help, just hold on." He's crying, and she doesn't think that she has ever seen him this upset before.</p><p>She's slipping, she knows she can't hold on any longer. She's going to die, but thats okay. She's ready for it, it's only a matter of waiting now. "Loki," she prompts, looking up at him, "Will you tell Mother, Father and Thor that I love them?"</p><p>"Don't- Don't say that, please."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I love you." She mumbles, and then, she lets go, slipping out of his grasp.</p><p>She's floating, falling slowly, but soon she's increasing in speed, and she finds herself dragged into the stream of light. She shuts her eyes, pretending she's entering the bifrost. </p><p>The minute her finger touches the light, it goes away, and it takes her with it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Russia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She came into contact with the ground harshly. She couldn't quite place what the ground below her was. It was like a soft, crumbly white sugar, that she could grasp and her hand and squeeze together, though when she let go it fell apart again.</p><p>A wind howled, and she felt the cool air heavily against her blue and gold dress. She pushed herself up, pulling her dark blue cloak out of the expanding bag her mother had gotten her for her birthday that past year.</p><p>There were voices, gradually growing louder as they came closer to her, though what they were saying she couldn't understand.</p><p>"<em>Eto srabotalo? Vy kogo-nibud' vidite?</em>(Did it work? Do you see anyone?)"</p><p>A different voice spoke in response to the other. "<em>Ya tak dumayu, von tam</em>!(I think so, over there!)"</p><p>Multiple voices joined the two, surrounding Aurora and trapping her in a circle of fear.</p><p>A man spoke up, and the others fell silent. His clothes were were black, save for the brown furcoat around his shoulders. His hat was black as well, with a single white octopus in the middle of it. He turned to her and spoke, in his thickly accented voice;</p><p>"Who are you? Vhere did you come here from?"</p><p>Aurora was almost too afraid to respond, but pushed herself to speak. "I'm Princess Aurora of Asgard. Where am I?"</p><p>The man looked to be in deep thought. "Princez, hm? You are in Russia, on Hydra land. And you are coming wiz us."</p><p>She barely had the time to register and fight back against what was happening as people charged towards her, seizing her arms behind her back and her legs together. She fought, kicking and screaming, only to have a cloth placed over her face. Black dots started forming around her vision, and soon enough she passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HYDRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ19 years later ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ</p><p> </p><p>Aurora grunted as she struck the punching bag with another small fireball. She heard the hydra agent behind her scoff, unimpressed and very likely pissed off that she wasn't progressing.</p><p>"<em>Printsessa</em>," He stated as he looked down at her from the railing. "Enough<em>.</em>" He grumbled, turning around and waiting for her to follow. </p><p>He locked her in her room when they arrived before leaving her for the night. She fallen onto her stiff bed, curled into a position that was tolerable, and stared at the cot against the opposite wall.</p><p>It used to belong to her closest and only friend, Bucky. Bucky had escaped the compound the 3 years earlier, and since that time Aurora hadn't been sent out of the compound, not even to the gardens within the fence that kept her inside.</p><p>The agents didn't think she was capable, and the truth was that she wasn't. Her powers drained her energy the more she used them, and they couldn't take the risk of her compromising a mission.</p><p>Sighing, she shut her eyes. All she wanted was the impossible. All she wanted was to go back home.</p><p>She woke up the next morning as she usually did, to smell of moss lining the walls and fists banging on the door. She shot a glance towards the room beside hers, where the Maximoff Twins had once been. She'd liked them, thought they were nice, that their vision to change the world was inspiring. They were gone too now; she was the only one left.</p><p>She was given a dry slice of rye bread before being ushered into one of the training rooms- the one with the built in fireplace. </p><p>She stood in the center of the room, surrounded by a multitude on Dummies that she was expected to attack. A man who she recognized as Mr. Strucker, was standing by the fireplce, putting out the flames.  </p><p>"Sir, I needed that. I need to-"</p><p>He cut her off, his booming voice echoing off the walls of the secluded room. "Not today, <em>Printsessa</em>. Today, you vill make your own fire."</p><p>Her eyes widened. She'd never done that before, never learnt it. She could only manipulate the fire, or water, or plant, or wind, if it was already there. Actually creating it? That wasn't something she was capable of.</p><p>"Strucker, I can't," Her arms crossed over her chest, "I have to use the other sources, you know that!"</p><p>He was in front of her in the blink of an eye, face inches away from hers. "Did it zound like a question? You are going to do it, even if we have to zit here all day."</p><p>Aurora mumbled a "Yes Sir." in response, turning and facing one of the dummies. She strained for hours, willing herself to have the flame in the palm of her hands. She tried and failed continuously, all too conscious of Struckers' gaze on her back.</p><p>After hours of trying, she finally saw it. The tiniest flicker of orange light in her palm, the warmth heating her shivering body for just a moment.</p><p>She fell to her knees as the fire went out, gasping. She felt a hand grip her hair, pulling her up.</p><p>"Is zat all you can do?" She nodded frantically, mouthing an apology. "Pathetic," Strucker spat out. "You are to return to your room. I vill see vat I vill do with you."</p><p>The brown-haired woman bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir." She mumbled before stumbling off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For Sale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora groaned as the camera flashed in front of her eyes. Strucker had decided that she was no longer of any use to HYDRA, meaning she had to go. Although, they had realized that, her being royalty, they could put a price tag on her and gain enough money to fund their crimes for years.</p><p>"All right now, Printsesa, show us a little bit of your magic. Zere is a bucket of water." She sighed heavily, summoning the water from the pot, forming it into a middle finger symbol. </p><p>"No jokes!" The camera man had barked. </p><p>She changed the formation to three simple spheres. "Does this have to go online? There's no other way for me to leave?"</p><p>No response. Typical.</p><p>"You may go now, Aurora."</p><p>She had slept on Bucky's bunk that night. "I miss you," She had whispered into the sheets as she started falling asleep. "Maybe we'll see each other again when I'm free."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>